


Names

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: 25.02.2017 Fandot creativity night





	

"What are we going to name her?" Martin asked, staring at the fruits of the labour of their work in awe. 12 hours of hard work, but it was most certainly worth it. He thought it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Well, besides his wife, maybe. 

"I don't know. Aurora?" Theresa was lying on the bed, entirely spent and feeling rather sticky, their shared bed was a mess and she wondered if she'd have to get rid of the bedsheets. 

Martin looked over at her, clearly disapproving at her proposing the first thing that came to mind:"That's a ship's name. Besides - names are important! We can't just pick up the first one that comes to mind!"

She smiled, the sort of patient smile that was only still there, because she loved him very very much:"Martin I'm tired, can't we discuss it tomorrow?"

Martin looked like he was about to argue and Theresa cut in:"She can go one day without a name." 

"But... I thought we'd be able to fly her tonight." 

She laughed:"It's dark out by now. We'll wake up early tomorrow morning and go out to the field to pla- fly with her." 

Martin looked the tiniest bit disappointed, but he carefully put away the model airplane Theresa and he had spent the night putting together and climbed into the bed with her. The sheets were covered in little spots of glue where it had dripped during their work, but Martin didn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
